


I Saw You In My Sleep, Darling

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Gerard's asleep, but Frank wants to play





	I Saw You In My Sleep, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one I had saved to tide you over until I finish the end of Singing Your Praises. Thanks for your patience

Gerard was swimming from dream to dream, mind was pulled heavily under as his cognitions created different visions for him as he slept.

He laid in total silence, with the exception of the nightly songs of crickets and cicadas filling the air. His nearly-naked body was draped in only a cotton sheet. The four-pillar bed enveloped him as he dozed. 

The large master bedroom was entirely dark, and the ceiling fan stirred the fringe of the drapes softly as it circulated. Summer nights were when he slept deeply. Something about the night air and the bright moon this time of year kept him soothed. 

The entire large home was quiet. Those who had visited or come for work were now long gone. It was nearing 2 a.m. and Gerard had been out for nearly two hours.

“Gee…”

A faceless figure in Gerard’s dreams whispered to him, far away and echoing. A black form in a dark space, calling to him.

It moved closer, and the features rearranged themselves, distorting. Each item on the face became clearer. Each eyelash, the strands of hair, the long calloused fingers.

“Gee…”

And suddenly, figure was behind him, gingerly tracing down the length of his bare spine. He felt warm, and leaned into the feeling. He felt safe, beginning to doze back off.

The touch continued, squeezing softly at his shoulders, and then at his lower back. Gerard was laid out flat on his stomach, his head turned away. He hummed, recognizing the sensation suddenly.

His dream had evaporated, and though he was still asleep, he could hear as if he were under water.

“Baby…”

The voice came softer than a butterfly’s wings. He felt chills ascend his exposed neck and sides, feeling the hands grip him. It was his husband.

Frank must have returned after Gerard had fallen asleep. He could feel the rustle of his clothes still on his body as he shifted in their bed. He must’ve let himself in quietly as to not disturb him, because he normally heard his return.

Frank was pressed up against Gerard’s form, hovering over and feeling every bit of him laying beneath the sheets. He felt a sleepy smile twitch at his lips. 

“You awake?”

And while Gerard wasn’t fully awake, he still heard every word from the man. He felt his touch ghosting along his body. Gerard hummed softly, indicating he was. The sheets rustled and he felt himself being exposed to the cool of the air as they were pulled down his form. He remained face down, face nestled into his pillow.

Gerard drifted in and out of consciousness, only registering fragmented pieces of his actions.

“Sweetheart…” Frank cooed, stroking his cheek this time with his thumb, “Daddy needs you…”

His words were smooth and sultry, and even in his barely awake state Gerard felt himself tingle with arousal. And oh… he knew why he woke him now. Frank wanted to fuck him.

He had done it before, but it was not a common occurrence. Normally Frank was tired after a long day of work, or they both happened to get home relatively early and they had time before sleep. But very occasionally, this happened.

Not that Gerard minded. As much as he hated being awoke from a deep sleep, he never could say no to such a request. He missed Frank too, even if he was barely holding onto his awake state.

Behind him, the clink of a belt and a firm, possessive grip on his hip. 

“C’mon pretty baby, daddy needs to get off.”

Gerard knew that was a prompt to let him know if it was ok. His safe word was always on the table, but he never used it. He let out a broken sigh and a hum, arching his back ever-so-slightly to present himself. Gerard nodded slowly into the pillow, feeling Frank’s hands already lifting his hips and sliding off his boxer briefs.

“So obedient,” Frank rasped, spreading him open with his thumbs, “You’d let me do anything to you…”

Gerard felt another wave of sleep washing over him. It felt like his eyes were pressed shut with the weight of his exhaustion keeping them from opening. He drifted in and out slowly, feeling Frank’s touch and hearing his words whispered in the darkness from behind him.

He felt a slick digit prod at his entrance, and Gerard could only make a soft sound from his throat in response. He briefly wondered how much hotter this would be in hindsight.

Soon enough, he was being opened up, stretched out, with one finger. Then two were inside of him. They glided in and out, nudging his prostate every few strokes and making him sigh heavily. He knew this was for Frank’s pleasure, but he still couldn’t help but react.

“Shhh, it’s ok,” Frank soothed as Gerard’s breathing became shallow when the two fingers became three. He slid them in and out slowly, reaching down with a free hand to examine Gerard’s cock between his legs, “Relax, baby.”

He was half-hard from Frank’s ministrations, whining softly as he felt contact. But Gerard felt too weak to turn over or even respond. He remained on his stomach, letting his husband do what he pleased with his body.

He ghosted over Gerard’s hardness, feeling how it was affecting him. And when he was finished with stretching, he withdrew his fingers, leaving Gerard empty momentarily. But hardly for long.

Frank was already lined up at his entrance, sliding the blunt tip of his cock across his hole to tease himself.

“It’s okay, pretty,” Frank murmured, “Go back to sleep. Daddy’s just gonna fuck it real quick, you don’t have to do anything. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Gerard made a responding noise, caught between worlds. His cock twitched, not fully hardened still from the mask of sleep. But he still felt the weight of Frank’s words and his body pressing into his vulnerable figure from above.

He was Frank’s toy right now, despite his gentle care. Though he wasn’t fully aroused in his half-conscious state, he could hardly help himself from rolling his hips into the mattress. 

Frank slid slowly into him, sighing, with a firm grip on him as he sunk deeper. Gerard could hardly breathe.

“Shh, don’t tense up,” Frank whispered, stroking his lower back with his thumb as he went all the way, “Relax… relax…”

The feeling was dulled around the edges by sleep, but somehow heightened Gerard’s pleasure. He whined sleepily, nuzzling his face into the pillow and feeling the stretch of Frank’s cock inside of him. Frank made an encouraging noise as Gerard loosened up, settling back into the bed’s enveloping warmth.

“That’s a good boy,” He whispered, petting his head soothingly, “Not gonna hurt you, baby. Sleep.”

He began a slow, deep rhythm, fucking into Gerard so he could cum fast and not wake him fully. But Gerard felt it still, with his dreams shifting back and forth from swirling colors and lights to fantasies of what his husband’s face looked like as he took him from behind.

“Mm that’s it…” Frank pounded in firmly all the way in, before withdrawing slowly, repeating the action, “Let daddy do the work.”

And Gerard did. He laid beneath him, keeping his legs open and letting himself doze. His body loosened up as Frank worked him, going deep and hard.

Gerard dreamed of Frank now. His calloused hands. His gorgeous eyes. His tattoos, spanning from his fingertips to his hip bones. His handsome face, which was normally cold as ice, but melted whenever he looked at Gerard. He felt his own cock stiffen again as his dream of feeling him dissolved back into reality. His dream was straddling him, fucking him and holding his body in his hands.

Gerard finally let out a drowsy, languid moan. And Frank must have loved it, because he sped up finally, rolling his hips firmly up into the other man.

“Frankie…” Gerard sleepily whispered, letting little breathy moans escape his lips with every thrust.

“Shh almost done. You need to cum sweetheart?” Frank said roughly into his ear. He kept a firm pace, pushing into Gerard’s ass with a crisp smack each time. He leaned down, kissing Gerard’s soft cheek.

“Mmm…” Gerard hummed happily, letting Frank decide what he wanted to do with him.

He felt a hand slide between his legs, fingers wrapping around his now fully hard cock.

Frank began stroking him slowly, kissing his cheek again and letting his open mouth linger on his face and neck. He could tell Frank was getting close. His breathing was erratic and his thrusts quickened. He moaned into Gerard’s neck, throwing away his attempts at letting him sleep again.

“Fuck baby… Daddy’s gonna cum,” Frank rasped, “C’mon doll, you’re getting so tight. Just let go for me.”

He kept a loose grip on Gerard’s leaking pink cock, lightly flicking his wrist in time with his thrusts just like he knew he liked it. Gerard hiccupped, pushing back against him to feel it deeper. He was almost awake now, with only the haze of lethargy dulling the corners of their connection.

“Love you… Mm, fuck,” Gerard drawled, burying his face in the pillow.  
“Daddy loves you. Ssshit,” Frank hissed, “So fuckin tight. So good for me.”

And he was cumming hard inside of Gerard. Filling him till he was dripping with every drop of it. He could feel his cock throb inside of him as he emptied himself.

The feeling alone was enough to drive Gerard over the edge too. With one last twist of Frank’s hand, he was cumming between his own legs, grinding down on the mattress and into his husband’s hand. He hadn’t touched himself once night. He’d hardly said anything either. It was all Frank.

“Mm… Ah…” Gerard cried, shivering drowsily.

“Good boy, keep cumming,” Frank whispered reverently, milking him, stroking him slowly as he finished.

Gerard breathed deeply, feeling the weight of Frank pressing into his back. He let himself be entirely drained, moaning as the man got every last drop out of him. He hadn’t wanted to wake up, but dreaming wasn’t as good as this.

As they came down from the high, Frank dismounted him, rolling off to the side and taking a minute to catch his breath. Gerard finally turned to his side, facing him. He buried his face in Frank’s shoulder, already feeling himself being pulled under for the millionth time. Except this time, Frank would fall asleep with him.

“Sleepy baby…” Frank cooed, kissing his head.


End file.
